


And Then You Understood

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: In a blinding moment of clarity, you see Corruption for what he truly is, and this realization reveals something dark about your own circumstances.





	And Then You Understood

You looked at him long and hard. You tried to see the monster that everyone said he was. All you saw was a man broken by the centuries of pain and torment, a man who had loved his family more than anything.

You knew what it was like to be unmade. You knew what it was like to be left alone with only the dust and the memories and yourself.

You knew the rage when the Hunter betrayed Humanity. You knew the bitterness that had grown towards the angels and demons that had slaughtered your family. You knew the longing to punish those that stood idle as your world burned.

Had your situations been reversed would you have really been so different?

For a single moment, you understood Corruption. You understood Absalom.

And then with a smooth motion, his life was ended, slashed open once again by the brother he loved dearest, by the brother he had sworn to protect.

And then you understood: survival was a curse.


End file.
